


Finding Comfort

by auraelie



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraelie/pseuds/auraelie
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on Seth and Kate.1 - “How long have you been standing there?”2 - "God Seth I hated you so much sometimes."3 - "You know you're so cute when you're angry."





	1. I Meant Every Word

_“How long have you been standing there?”_ Kate enquired, wiping a tear that had just fallen off her eyelash.

  


She brushed off her pleated white skirt and stood up, her arms crossed over her middle, looking at the cross nailed to the wall.

 

 _“Longer than you'd like,”_ Seth admitted. _“I heard you... When you... uh... were praying. I didn't mean to disturb you, I –”_

 

 _“It's okay, Seth, I – It was nothing,”_ she reassured him.

  


Hesitantly, he stepped forward, towards Kate. Her makeup was smeared on her cheeks, black streaks going down her cheeks, reaching her jawline. He checked the pockets of his pants, found tissues and pulled one out to gently wipe away the remains of the makeup Amaru sported at all times. Once he was done, Kate reached out to touch his hand and held it in hers, their eyes locking as she thanked him.

 

_“Thank you. For everything.”_

 

_“You're welcome, but I just did what I had to do, Kate.”_

 

_“You did so much more than that, Seth. Don't undermine yourself. You fought for me, even after I told you to shoot me, to get rid of me.”_

 

 _“Guess I couldn't live without you, huh...”_ Seth whispered, his thumb brushing against Kate's palm, the slightest hint of a smile appearing on his face.

 

_“You should know I meant every word of what I said back at the cave, with Amaru.”_

 

 _“I know,”_ Seth replied, quietly, not sure what else he was supposed to say to that.

  


Kate held Seth's hand more firmly, and she pulled him into a hug, her head resting in the crook of his neck, inhaling him. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure, grateful that she was back: Seth wasn't a “hugging person” but he had needed this, he had for a long time now.

 

 _“I'm glad you didn't give up on me and didn't listen to me, I missed you, Seth,”_ Kate sighed.


	2. God Seth I Hated You So Much Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate talks to Seth after Amaru and remembers the last days of their Mexican honeymoon (as Richie would say).  
> \+ This is really short again, and only Kate speaks but I don't know, I liked it anyway so here we go!

“If you hadn't been so hell bent on getting high every night all those months ago when it was just you and me in Mexico, then maybe you would have noticed, Seth. Maybe, just maybe, you would've noticed how much I was hurting. 

 

Me leaving the Twister with you wasn't a decision I made on a whim – it was a 'desperate times call for desperate measures’ type of decision after I had to kill my own father and after Scott became a culebra. 

 

I was going to drive back to Bethel but then you walked out of that dreadful place and I saw how utterly broken you looked and I realized we were both feeling that way and I thought 'hey we could help each other’ but I never thought it'd mean helping you shoot yourself up with goddamn heroin. 

 

If only you knew how much I hated doing that for you, it broke me seeing you fade away. When you weren't high, you could be a straight up asshole and I kind of just put up with it because where else could I go? I had no one else – except Scott. 

 

God Seth I hated you so much sometimes. 

 

After Rafa though… That was the worst night. I had just lost someone I cared about and for you to just spit in my face all those awful things you said to me… I lost it, I lost my hope in you. When you left me there on that road in the middle of the night, I had never felt so alone. 

 

And yet, you drove back, I thought you had changed your mind, I wanted to believe you were coming back to apologize and tell me you had made a mistake. That I would get back on the car with you and that we would be alright. That we would get the hell out of this place. That you were going to stop shooting up. But I couldn't have been further from the truth.

 

You walked out of the car and just gave me the money and the keys to the car and that's when I understood. 

 

You didn't really want to leave me, you didn't mean to be such a dick, you just wanted to be left alone, in silence, and you probably also wanted to be high as a damn kite but you were stuck with me, the blabbering teenage girl who kept talking about her brother and yours. You wanted to forget but I was constantly reminding you that Richie was out there somewhere and you just didn't want to hear it.”


	3. You Look Cute When You're Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth utters three little words.

_ “Seth. There are literally twenty different ways this could’ve gone better, and I just started counting them. Guess what! I just found a 21st better outcome for all of this! Whatever this is…” _

 

_ “You know you’re so cute when you’re angry, Kate,” _ Seth grinned, doubling over.

 

_ “Oh you think I’m cute when I’m angry, that suddenly makes all of this better, doesn’t it? Well get ready because, ladies and gentlemen, you’re about to think I’m drop dead gorgeous, Seth. You just shot that guy for no reason and now the cops are after us, does that make you laugh?” _

 

_ “He tried to grab you, Kate, for Christ’s sake!” _ Seth protested, hitting his hand on the steering wheel, his eyes not leaving the road ahead of them.

 

_ “I would’ve defended myself, Seth, I’m capable of that, do I need to remind your stubborn brain, it was actually you who taught me how to throw a punch? When am I going to use those skills if you’re always punching guys, or shooting them for me? Oh, I know! Maybe it’s you I should punch for being so goddamn stubborn all the -- What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? Seth?” _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ “You…?” _

  
_ “I love you, Kate. Do I need to repeat it again? Cause I’ll do it. Over and over, until you realize I mean it. Me loving you is the reason why I’ll always defend you, why I shot that culebra when he got just a little too close.” _

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on twitter (sethndkate) or on tumblr (auraelie) or even ask me stuff on curiouscat (sethndkate)  
> if you mention sethkate, chances are i'll combust/write a long ass rant about how much love i have for these two!


End file.
